ReDeMpTiOn
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: One year old Harry witness his parents deaths by a Tall figure. Shakita finds Harry with his dead parents and adopts the child as her own. One day, Harry finds out that Shakita isn't his mother, he starts to feel different about the situation. Godlike!Harry May turn into M rated later down the road.
1. Prologue

Death: This is for NaNoWriMo and I want to know if you guys will like this. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and the plot.

A tall red headed woman stood near two disemboweled bodies, blood dripped from her hands as a small smile crept onto her face. This was enjoyable for the woman, and this was also a thrill to have something like this unfold before herself. This was something that she hasn't seen in a long time. She liked the blood, but that was not the case. She had thought to find a new way to get home, but it was too late; these dead bodies wont tell her where to go now. She needed answers, but this was her only lead to her home.

"Dammit! Who done this!" The woman yelled out in fury.

A small whimper came from a crib not that far from the strewn woman laid. Getting curiosity over her, she went over to the crib and seen a small dark haired child whimpering. She picked up the child, whom had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, bright green eyes that she had ever seen in her life. Maybe this child maybe her only way home, and she knew little of magic, but maybe this child will be able to activate his magic to send her home. The child started crying.

"Sh... It will be okay little one, I know that you might know who killed your parents, but I don't know where to find the culprits." The woman said as she held the child in her arms.

The small child, who looked at her with all knowing eyes, might know what she was saying all this time and trying to tell her that someone was after him. She looked at the child's eyes again and fell into a trance, 'maybe this child will grow up safely in my homeland...' She thought to herself.

Just as she was thinking of her homeland, the child closed his eyes and this nauseating sensation pulled from her navle and she closed her eyes. Then she opened them to see the green trees of ceders, and evergreen tree's surrounding her. Did this child bring her to her homeland? If so, then how did the child do this?

"You must have a large magical core to do this, child." She said to the dark haired boy in her arms. "If so, I might need to get you some training done as a Warlock, or a sorcerer, but not a low level wizard."

The boy looked up at her, opening his mouth. "Mummy."

"What?" She looked down at him with a little confusion. "Mummy?"

"Mummy!" The boy said again with a smile.

With a long lock of hair resting on her shoulder, he grabbed it and tugged lightly, "Mummy."

Finally understanding what the child was saying, she smiled some and nodded yes. "I am your mummy, my little Hariku... I will look after you now, and protect you."

Hariku smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth from the woman's body, and the woman knew where to settle down to raise this little one with a lot of love, but it will have to be deeper in Ceder Forest, which was a forty mile walk from where she stood, and this might be something she might have to do; she had this ugly feeling that latter in life, that he might have to go against his real parents killers in the future, but she will make a man out of him by the time the tenth year came and pass.


	2. Five Years Later

Tree: From this point on, it will be solely based on Hariku/Harry's POV.

* * *

><p>Five Years Later...<p>

Hariku stood on the other side of the small cabin kitchen, helping his mother with some of the wooden bowls that they had, and enjoyed this small place that his mother keeps telling him that his uncles and her friends had helped to make. However, she never did tell him that she was the one to make the small cabin herself, and quiet away from the nearest village that they had to walk three hours from and to home. He didn't mind, and they often smiled at the small boy with his beautiful mummy. He loved her bright red hair, and that she was very pretty with her pearly white skin, and that only made her hair stand out more with her eyes as well. Hariku never asked about his father, knowing one answer that he left them for the war, and this was before he was born.

"Mummy, we're running low on supplies. Winter is almost here and we need to stock up again with all what we have now. Maybe some canned peaches, or some unsalted jerky will help out this time around!" Hariku smiled brightly. "And maybe we can have some fried fish and boiled potato too!"

"Tomorrow we will go and sell out wild meats at the market, but you have to be up before sun rise if we want to get our supplies this year." Mother smiled as she placed the wooden plates on the table top."And your teacher, Draco, said that he will be here after dinner, Hariku."

"Will he teach me how to throw fire balls this time mummy?" Hariku asked with an enthused smile.

"Maybe he will, he is half dragon himself, my little Thunder Bolt. You have to ask him yourself." Mother smiled as she started to serve the both of them at the little table.

Hariku couldn't wait to start his training with his favorite teacher, and his mothers friend, that he loved how he learned magic at an early age. He gotten excited that he almost choked on his food.

"Hariku?" Mother looked at him with a somewhat worried expression.

Coughing some, Hariku smiled a little. "Went down the wrong tube, mummy."

Mother smiled again and started to eat his food at a slower pace. He loved his mothers cooking, and that she was almost everywhere at one. Hariku remember the first time that he casted his first spell that his mother had taught him at the age of three, and this was his first time that he had meat his teacher a few months later.

"Mummy?" Hariku asked while placing his fork on the table top. "When did you meat Draco?"

"A long time ago, my little one. He was the one that I went on adventures with. We crossed different contents, and rode on different seas. I can recal that we meat when I was young, a few years younger than I am right now." Mother smiled a little while cutting up a few pieces of meat. "We meat in the Dragon Country. This was years ago, but he he was my second friend that I made while traveling to search for my younger brother.

"He left before our father died from an illness a long time ago. While I was searching for him, I didn`t know that I was in the Dragon Country, hoping that my little brother would be there training his magic. I was wrong." Mother said, placing a piece of meat into her mouth.

"And That is where you meat Uncle Draco?" Hariku asked.

"Yes, but he was the one that saved me from his father. Draco is a white dragon, but his mother and father were black dragons."

"How did he turned out to be a white dragon, mummy?"

"His great grandfather was a white dragon. And I do believe that old coot is still alive."

Hariku was surprised that his teachers great grandfather is still alive, and he knew that the Draconic race does live for a long time. He thought about it and seen different reaces that he had seen in the nearest village that they lived by. "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Was father a human?"

Mother was shocked a little but brushed it off. "Yes, he was the most handsome man that I fell for. He was great with magic, just like yourself, my little one."

Hariku smiled at that and left that subject alone. He needed some comfort that his father was a great warlock, and that he needed that to fulfill his dream. He finished his dinner and started to put his plates in the wash basin and went to his room. Nothing much in his small room, except for a few advance magic tomes, a wooden doll, his bed, and a dresser that he kept his clothes in, but he kept his room neat. This was his safe haven, his home with his mother, and this was the walls that he grew up in for the past six years. He was happy that Draco could come and teach him magic months at a time, and that his mother had taught him how to use the blade to defend himself with everything that she can.

"Maybe Draco will teach me the fire ball technique today and some other magic as well." Hariku told himself, he smiled again and gotten into his training clothes. This was his life style that he grew up, and that he needed something to keep the time moving faster to enter the Academy where the famous warlocks and sorcerers taught their young charges.

He giggled as he heard his door open. To his surprise, he seen the silver haired man standing at the door way with a silly grin. "How are you doing, Harry?" Draco teased.

Hariku didn't understand why the older man had given him that nickname, but it was something to define himself and what his mother called him. "I am doing great, Uncle Draco! Are you going to teach the fire ball technique now?"

"In a bit, we still need to work on your magical control," Draco said with a smile. "It is a little sloppy, but we can be working on it in a few days time. Has your mother been teaching you on your magical control?"

"Yes, but lately, she has been hunting for money for supplies that we need this winter." Hariku replied.

"I see... Well, meet me outside in ten minutes and we can begin your training right away, I need to speak with your mother right now, OK Harry?"

"Okay!" Hariku smiled brightly and ran out the door and pass his mother.

While waiting outside, Hariku did a few stretches and waited for his teacher to show up, and he came outside with a bright smile. He ran up to the older man and jumped up and down to see that Draco was holding something in his hands. "What is that?"

"Oh, nothing big, just something to give you for a belated gift." Draco handed his hand out to give Hariku a short sword, and it was beautifully done.

Holding the blade in his hands, he seen the inscription written in the Draconic tongue, and that the blade was infused with magic that was done by a master smith and Sorcerer. He gawked at the blade with wonder and gazed upwards at his teacher. "What dose it mean, Uncle Draco?"

"It says that it will protect you when you need it the most, and will guide you to the truth when you need it." Draco smiled brightly with his hands on his cladded hips. "My father gave me that when I deiced to leave the Dragon Country with Shakita, your mother along time ago. He gave it to me when he knew that I wont be coming home."

"Wow... Mummy was telling me that you meat a long time ago and that you saved her from your father, and that your parents are Black Dragons!" Hariku told Draco as he started to swing the blade around.

"Did she now?" Draco laughed, "well, she is right about that. My father did try to eat her as dinner because she wondered into his den while he was slumbering."

"Was mummy always like that? I mean, aloof when she was younger?"

"A little, but she had something I haven't seen in a d-human in a long time." Draco smiled.

"I know mummy is a demon. I take after my father, mummy says so!" Hariku smiled brightly.

"I see, no choice of hiding what your mother is." Draco chuckled. "Well, lets start your training now. Get into position, Harry."

Hariku stood with legs apart slightly, and held his hands out. He was used to this, and he knew that he was getting better with his magical control. He breathed into his nose and stared down at the tree that he used for training and closed his eyes.

"Good, now Chanel your magic through your body." Draco said in a serious tone.

With that, Hariku channeled his magic through his body, and he felt his body getting warmer with his magic going through his body. This was getting easier every time that he done his training.

"I see that you unblocked what was causing your sloppy control of magic. Now channel it to your hands."

Doing what he was told, Hariku channeled his magic to his hands and felt that his hands were getting hot from the magic. Sweat started to build up on his forehead as he opened his eyes to see the magic build up on his hands were a golden tone. He smiled as he thrusted his hands outwards at the tree, which a golden ball of fire was thrown at the tree.

"Well, I guess I don't have to teach you that technique any more. You learned it already." Draco lauged. "We can also start on your magic studies now, Harry. Maybe you can do something with all that large magical core that you have in a little while."

"Yeah! Then you can help me with the barrier that mummy was teaching me before she had to do the hunting to bring in the money with. Maybe I can go the Academy when I'm older. Mummy said that she might send me if I can protect myself with the sword and magic." Hariku chimed with a smile.

Draco's eyes went dark for a split second, then it was gone by the time that Hariku could notice. He thought to himself about what his student and suragate nephue was thinking. He knew at the Academy was no place for anyone to go, and they taught the youngsters how to be tools for the empire that they resided in. "We can take a break for now and do some more training tomorrow while Shakita goes to town to sell the goods that you both found."

"But mummy said that I can help her tomorrow!" Hariku protested.

"Okay, okay, we can do the training the day after. Maybe your mother can cook up my favorite meal!" Draco smiled as he said it. "For now, you have passed your magical control training."

"Yeah! We can start the fire ball technique with different temperature the day after tomorrow." Hariku said with such enthusiastic in his voice. "And then we can do some the barrier training too."

"You have me to yourself for the next half year, Harry." Draco ushered Hariku inside the house.

Hariku smiled as he ran inside, it was getting late after all, and needed his rest for tomorrows events.


	3. When things go wrong

Chapter Two: When things go wrong...

This was a new day at the small cabin, and Hariku sat at the table with Draco and his mother, Shakit, packing the leather bags as they were getting ready to take the trip to the nearest village, and this always excited Hariku with no extent. Grabbing one of the smaller bags, the dark haired child placed it over his fur coat and waited for his mother and his teacher, whom were talking about the past and how things were going.

"Mummy! Are we going or not?" He yelled out to the two older ones.

"Yes, my little one. We are going now." Shakita told her son with a soft smile. "Are you all set to go to the village today, Hariku?"

"Yes, mummy! Now lets go!" Hariku yelled with impatiens and tapped his foot while wating.

"He reminds me of you when you were young, Shakita. Always impatient with everyone, even with your best friend there." Draco chuckled a little, throwing on the heavier bags onto his back.

"He must of picked up from me a year or so ago. I can say that he is my little one, Draco." Shakita commented and opened the door for the others to follow her out. "Can you place a barrier around the house while we're gone, my friend?"

"I can do that, 'Kita." Draco said as he started to mumble his words and waved his arms around in a clockwise motion.

Hariku watched with amazement as his teacher placed a powerful barrier around the house with ease and how they started to walk down the nearly covered trail. Hariku noticed at how much this almost monthly trip into town, but when winter started, they had to get supplies for eight months of the year, and that was costly whenever himself and his mother went into town just a few weeks before the snow finally settled down. He ran ahead and ran into someone with a long elegant white beard and strange blue robes. Hariku freaked out and ran back to Shakita with a frighten expression. This was the second time that he ever ran into someone that knew where he and his mother lived.

"Mummy!" Hariku ran into his mothers arms, shacking like a leaf as he clung to her.

Just as Shakita was about to open her mouth, she seen the old man standing in front of her with a weird get up. He looked like he was from the Academy, but they didn't wear flashy outfits like this man. "Who are you." Shakita growled a little.

"I am the one to pick up the child you have taken five years ago, Miss Shakita." The older man smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "It was my subordinate that was suppose to pick up Mister Potter that night when his parents have been killed."

"Mummy... what is he talking about?" Hariku asked. "What does he mean that my parents were killed...?"

"Draco, Take Hariku back to the cabin." Shakita growled a little.

"O-okay, Shakita." Draco picked up Hariku, who didn't protest about being taken back.

All what the man was saying was weird. His mother was Shakita and a faceless father who he wanted to be. He held onto Draco with everything that he had, as he looked back at his mother's back and read the old mans lips.

You have taken our child of Prophecy. Hariku read the mans lips.

"Draco... Put me down please..." Hariku asked, making Draco stop as he looked up at the silver haired man. "I know that you aren't my uncle, but you were always there, like mummy is, and no matter what happens... You two are my family, no matter what that old man says."

Draco blushed a little as the dark haired child turned around and ran back to his mother, to his mom that had raised him since he can remember. To him, Shakita will always be his mother, and he will always be her little one. He ran as he seen the two still talking about something.

"-ave raised since then. Your people will treat him like a tool, and when he is done and broken, you will just throw him away like a broken doll. I know how your society works, Albus." Shakita said with a venomous tone.

"And how, a demon like yourself, now about my people? Hm? This is another real, yes, but I have access here and others as well. You are just a myth for the children in the realm that I live in, not real, but just pure myth to them. I wonder how long it took you to keep that facade up? What made you change your vile ways? And your partner? Wasn't he the one that killed thousands of innocent lives?" Albus ranted on.

"He did not kill anyone but traitors to the Empire!" Hariku yelled, getting the attention from the adults. "He didn't kill innocent lives, he killed people that were against the Empire! My mummy wouldn't hurt anyone! She wont hurt no one that needs help!"

"Thoes are lies that she told you, you need to cle-"

"NO!" Hariku yelled, releasing a large amount of magic from his body. "Mummy wouldn't tell me lies!"

Hariku panted as he was still releasing large amount of magic from his body. Shakita stood still as the magic went passed her and hit the old man, making him stumble and impaling himself on a low branch. Blood poured from the old mans mouth. Hariku didn't stop as the old man could no longer breath from the pure pressure that the child was doing.

"Hariku! Stop!" Shakita yelled at her son, who stopped with tears running down his face.

"Mummy... I... I'm sorry!" Hariku cried.

Shakita went over to her child, and cradled him with a soothing tone. "Don't worry, my little one... I am sure that it was a mistake..."

"But I killed an unarmed man, mummy..."

"He wasn't unarmed, my little one. Wizards will try anything to get what they want. Please understand that you wont become a wizard?"

"I promise mummy..." Hariku sniffled and clung to Shakita.


	4. Five Years Gone (Off to Hogwarts!)

Chapter Three: Five years Gone (Off to Hogwarts!)...

Tree: Welp. Here is the third chapter. o,.,o hopefully that all of you can understand this one. x,.,x

Hariku rolled out of bed, his hair was getting long again and needed a trim, but this was the year that he would enter the Entrance Exam for the Academy that his mother had promise to take him to the big city. He wanted to look like his uncle with the long hair tied back, but he didn't want to change his hair to silver for any reason. His raven black hair is what made him look normal, but also stood out with the bright forest green eyes that he had inheirted from his deceased mother. He knew that Shakita wasn't his mother, but he treated her like a mother, and he was surprised that she had raised him since he was only a year old.

"Mum!" Hariku called out from his bedroom.

"Yes, my little one?" Shakita answered from the kitchen.

While trying to put on his shirt, Hariku stumbled out from his room with his shirt half way on. "You promised to take me to the Academy today."

"I did, but this was delivered to you, my little one." Shakita handed over a letter with a wax stamp. "The owl that finally came here with that, finally let me take it once it seen you."

"Do you think it's from the Academy?" Hariku asked, still pulling his shirt over his head.

"I do beleive so. However, this is a strange way of accepting letter... Unless..." Shakita mumbled at the end, placing her fingers on her chin to think.

Hariku, opening it right away, it was an aceptance letter, but it was from a different school from another place. "Mum... It's from an academy called Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Maybe I can go there? It says here that I have to be there all year round except for the summer months..." He trailed off as he seen a word that he wasn't familiar with. "And it says christmas? What is christmas, mum?"

"It is a time of year where, in certain countries, celebrate together." Shakita said as sat down at the table. "But here in the Empire, we don't celebrate that type of thing, Hariku."

Just as Hariku was about to open his mouth, there was a knock on the door. It was weird to get visitors, or that anyone knew where they lived, but he left the dinning room to the front door to see this tall and big man with a shaggy beard standing at the door. Hariku litterally had to look up at the man who stood in front of him. "Yes?"

"'Arry Potter?!" The tall man said with a surprised expression. "Is that really you?"

"Mum! Someone is at the door you!" Hariku yelled from the door, letting the tall man in and ignoring the question completely.

"Just bring them to the kitchen, Hariku!" Shakita yelled back from the the dinning room.

"My mum will see you in the Dinning room. Just down that way."

Hariku brushed them off and headed back into the Dinning room. He doesn't have anything to do with the past that he never knew, but he loved the life that he has now. He needed something to keep his mind off of the things that had happened in the past five years, and Draco said that he was old enough to read from his advance magic books. He sighed a little and grabbed his bowl from the table and headed outside to his little training area, and heard that his mother and the newcomer talking about his schooling and that he came to pick him up to start at this academy in the next couple of days to come.

Hariku gotten into his stance, building up his magic in his core, getting ready to practice an advance version of the Fireblaze that Draco taught him almost a year ago. Breathing in deeply, he heard wooden bowls being thrown about inside the small cabbin.

"I refuse to for him to become a lowly Wizard!" Shakita yelled from the kitchen, "and that old man came here five years ago, trying to make my boy choose him than his mother that raised him! I cannot believe that you and your kin are trying to take my only son away from me!"

Hariku cocked a browe and troted over to the kitchen window to see what all the commotion was all about. Here, he seen his mother standing inches away from the taller man, ready to pull out her hidden dager that she keeps on herself. Hariku watched as the taller man flinched a little from what his mother was doing.

"I am sorry miss, but the Headmistress wants the young Potter to join the school so that no magical build up would happen." The taller man said with a soft tone of voice. "And that he the only living Potter that can take his inheritance before he turns of age."

"I really don't care that you, or the headmistress of that academy wants my boy. I am saying n-"

"Mum. I want to go." Hariku said from the window of the kitchen. "I want to learn more about magic and where my blood line comes from."

"See, your boy wants to go, I will speak to the Headmistress about arrangements and what can be done if you want to see your boy."

Sighing deeply, Shakita removed her hand from her waist and glanced down. "If he is going to this school, I want to keep an eye on him and make damn sure that nothing happens to him. I had this conversation with that old man before, but if your people turn him into a weapon, so help me Erythnul, that your pathetic souls burn the firey pits of hell."

Hariku got the jist of everything that they were talking about, and paid more attention to the tall man, who later introduced himself as Hagrid. "Mum, I am going to pack. It looks like that it is going to be a long time before we come back here."

Shakita looked at her little one, and sighed as she agreed that her son can go to this school, but to her, Hariku still has a lot of years a head of him for magic training. She turned her attention to the taller man. "How long are the ciriculum in this school?"

"Roughly about a year, two months off in the summer and a few days off here and there. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to ask the Headmistress and tell her that if my boy goes to this school, myself and my friend has to go as well. My friend knows magic quite well, and I can also teach students how to defend themselves without the need of a wand." Shakit said while wrapping her arms around her bust.

"Mum, I am going to go pack and we'll leave right away. Mr. Hagrid, do you have some sort of teleporting device that can send us to gather our equiptment?" Hariku asked before coming inside the house to gather what he might need and other things.

"Yes, I have what we call a portkey to send us to the place where we need to gather your things for school." Hagird said with a jollier tone. "I have a list here if you don't already have the nescities for school."

"Okay. We will leave in half an hour to go to the place where I need to gather the rest of the things for the Academy."

Hariku ran inside and packed his advance magic tomes, a few spare clothing, and the old wooden doll that his mother had made for him while he was still young. He smiled at the doll and placed it with his clothing and tomes. It was his first adventure outside of the Empire, and probably wont be the last. He felt himself shaking with excitment as he raced down the stairs to see Draco standing at the doorway with a confused expression.

"Where are we going, Harry?" Draco asked.

"To a different academy. Maybe Hagird and the Headmistress will let you teach them more about magic too!" Hariku said.

"That sounds exciting, Harry." Draco smiled as he let the younger one run by him to leave with the four of them.


End file.
